


Making Love Tonight

by LexiieK



Category: History (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon Request: “Could you write another History smut? Maybe first time with YiJeong?”</p><p>SONG :: Xena - Body Talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> You should definitely listen to the song while reading this. It definitely helps in creating the mood. Lol. I listened to it literally on repeat and this is not only where I got the title from, I also may have quoted a line or two in here.  
>   
> Also, this is un-beta-ed because I’m too much of a lazy piece of crap, so, if you find a mistake please bring it to my attention.

Yijeong backs you into the wall, shit-eating grin spreading across his face. “What was that you were saying earlier?” He asks as his hands settle on the wall by your head. Effectively caging you in.

You laugh nervously and idly wonder how high your chances of escape are. “Look, Oppa, I was kidding. It was the alcohol talking.”

“Y/N, you haven’t had a drop of alcohol all night.” He breaths. His face bends so that his words caress across your neck.

“H-how would you know that?” You stutter out, trying to fight your instinct to run away from the entire situation.

“Because we were the designated drivers for our idiot friends. And you, my dear, take that responsibility above and beyond. You refuse even sips of alcohol whenever you’re on duty. So, tell me again how that was the alcohol speaking?” He’s so close now that his lips are brushing lightly across your skin with his every word.

You clear your throat. “Shut up.”

“So, were you just saying that just to save face?”

“I seriously don’t have any clue as to what you’re speaking of, but if you would so kindly move back so that I can shower and get ready for bed.” You push lightly on his chest to get him to move back away from your personal space.

“Mhm.” He mumbles stepping back and watching you walk towards the bathroom.

“Are you staying the night?” You ask, stopping outside of the bathroom to wait for an answer.

“Mhm.” He hums once more, plopping down onto the couch and turning on the TV.

“Okay.” You enter the bathroom and start to formulate a plan in your head.

-

You come out of your room to see Yijeong still in the same spot, eyes glued to the TV.

“Do you need anything, Babe?” You ask, leaning against the wall.

“No, thanks.” He replies, eyes never leaving the screen.

“You sure?”

“I’m positive.”

You huff as you let your arm drop from the wall and stare down at your outfit. You nod your head slightly as you whisper a quiet “Hwaiting” before stepping around the couch and straddling Yijeong’s lap.

“Are you 100% positive I can’t get you anything at all?” You question again, pitching your voice lower and sultrier.

Yijeong’s eyes, open wide in surprise, travel from your face, down to you breast covered only in a lace bra. Then over your stomach before finally landing in your lap, where your garter ran over your matching lace underwear to attach to the thigh high stockings.

“Y/N, what the fuck is this?” His eyes snap up to your face, look of shock still plastered across your features.

“What does it look like?” You run a hand down his neck to play with the collar of his shirt.

“I’m giving you one chance and once chance only to back out. After that, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” Yijeong’s hands finally come up to grasp at your waist, fingers digging in and making small indents in your skin.

“Good. Don’t stop.”

Yijeong lets out a small growl as he scoops you up and starts walking to your bedroom.

“Wait,” You say, wrapping your legs around his waist for better stability. “The TV.”

“Fuck the TV.” He responds.

You barely make it into the room before he’s pressing you into the wall by the door and sucking harshly on your neck. You tilt your head to the side, providing him better access.

Yijeong raised his head after a while staring at his handy work before looking back up at you, eyes dark with desire. A second passed with just the two of you staring into each other's eyes.

His mouth captures yours in the next second as his hands grip tighter and he continues his pursuit to the bed. His tongue fills your mouth, demanding everything you have to give. Your legs tremble as he lowers you to the bed and your clit swells and throbs, the thin material of your thong scraping against your sensitive skin sending your nerves into a near frenzy.

When you can no longer breath Yijeong pulls back to rid himself of his clothes before coming back to you, laying his body over yours. One of his hands fist in your hair as he pulls you up and into a desperate, almost painful kiss. His other hand travels down your body, stopping only to pull the cup of your bra down below your breast, then continuing its path lower so that he can palm at your core over your underwear, pulling a moan from you.

You clutch at his arms as one lone finger slips beneath your panties and strokes over your clit until you’re writhing against him. The finger soon journeys lower until its slipping in and out of your wet heat. His mouth leaves yours to close over a nipple, sucking and lightly biting as a second finger slides inside of you to join the first one.

He leans his forehead against yours as he his breathing puffs across your lips.

“Please tell me you thought ahead and got protection.”

You let out a little giggle before craning your head towards the nightstand. “Do you really think I bought this outfit and went through all of this trouble just to forget condoms? What am I an amature?”

“That’s exactly what you are.” He says, standing up and walking over to the bedside table. As he pulls out the box, you scramble up the bed so that you’re back is resting on the headboard.

He takes out a packet and rips it with his teeth while his other hands strokes himself, desperate to be inside of you.

He sheaths himself and then makes his way back to you. He crawls up the bed stopping at your feet and grabbing onto your ankles. You let out a tiny squeak when he grabs your ankles and pulls you down the bed until you are laying flat on the bed with your head resting on the pillows.

Yijeong moves up your body until his penis is resting at your still clothed entrance and he’s hovering over your body, staring down at you.

“Do you want this?” He asks, his expression fierce, his face taut as he strains to hold himself back.

“God, yes.” You gasp, wrapping your legs around his waist and gripping his shoulders.

Without another word Yijeong rips the lace from your lower body and pushes into you in one smooth tortuously slow stroke. You tense, preparing yourself for the pain that was sure to follow, instead being met with only slight discomfort.

“Hey, relax. Breath for me.” Yijeong says, not moving at all other than to plaster kisses onto your lips and to stroke lightly at your hair.

You take a couple deep breaths, in and then out. Once you relax fully, you nod your head at Yijeong, giving him the okay to move.

He pulls out impossibly slower and then rolls his hips back until he is once against pressed deeply inside of you. You release a sigh as a small amount of pleasure courses through your body.

“Faster, please. Not enough.” You exhale out after a few more slow thrust.

Yijeong hikes your legs up around his neck and then digs his fingers into your hips as he quickly builds the rhythm. His grip gets tighter and tighter with each powerful thrust he drives into you, hitting your sweet spot over and over until you can hardly bear it.

Your moans get louder and louder until you’re all but screaming an almost incomprehensible mix of letters that could or could not make up his name.

Sensation builds until it becomes completely intolerable, your thoughts narrowing until the only thing you can focus on is the pleasure pulling you under. You hover on the peak for endless seconds until you break and the orgasm crashes into you with such violence Yijeong has to gather you into his arms to keep you from fully floating away.

You’re still in the process of drifting back down when he pulls your legs down from his shoulders and spreads them wide, thrusting into you with a force you didn’t know him capable of.

Yijeong buries his face into your neck as his cock pulses inside of you and his body shakes with his release.

Your eyes remain closed and body boneless as Yijeong further burrows into your neck, breath panting across your slick skin, cock still nestled deep inside of you. Your hearts beat almost in time, slowing down as the seconds pass.

After a couple of minutes of the two of you just basking in the aftermath of sex, Yijeong draws back and carefully pulls himself out of you. Making sure the condom doesn’t fall off.

You continue to lay in the middle of the bed as you watch him walk out of the room. You watch through the door as he disappears into the bathroom only to emerge and trek into the living room. You listen as he turns the TV off and pads back into the room to join you one more on the bed.

“So,” he starts, snapping the band of your garter. “About that discussion you had earlier tonight.”

“You swat at his chest as you let out a small laugh. “Well, clearly you overheard the girls helping me plan out tonight. Why do you even have to bring it up?”

“Partly because I like seeing you embarrassed. And partly because you lied to me.”

“Yeah, but I lied to you for a good cause. I had to throw you off the scent.”

Yijeong rolls his eyes and wraps a hand around your waist, pulling you into him. His other hand comes up to pull your head onto his shoulder. “That you definitely did. Now shut up and sleep. I need you alive and kicking for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request any idol or ship or what have you, please feel free to do so either on here or on [Tumblr](http://t-o-p-madam.tumblr.com/).  
> If you would like to scream about K-Pop, K-Drama, or life with me you can find me [here (Tumblr)](http://huangjungnim.tumblr.com/) or [here (Twitter)](https://twitter.com/MANGsGirl).


End file.
